


"Is this okay?"

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [45]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: She always asked him that.





	"Is this okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read The Man Who Sold The World, but a quick background. Fenris and Hawke are married with triplet children, one of whom is a magic user like his mother. Fenris and Hawke are a little more calm than in cannon. This Fenris and Hawke are also featured in another story of mine, "Hawke Rising" where Hawke is a Magister of Tevinter. You also don't have to read that but again just an FYI.

“Is this okay?” Hawke would always ask him. She would seem to tiptoe around him and it was so vastly different from his old life that sometimes he was sure he was dreaming. She never used her magic around because he had told her it made him antsy and angry. She never kept white wine in the house because he always thought of Danarius. Danarius liked to drink white wine when he would be even more cruel to him. So Hawke never kept any in the home and asked if is this is okay. 

She asked him that for everything. Even after he broke her heart. And how he hated himself when he had done that. But now they have triplets, and all of them are sleeping between them, new and tiny. Hawke had reached for him, hand warm from magic and held his hand. The winter outside was cruel and she was trying to keep him warm and all of their children as well. Her voice was soft.

He looked at her, bone tired and beautiful. He lifts that hand coated in magic to his lips and presses kisses onto each knuckle. 

“It’s wonderful,  _ amatus _ .”

She closes her eyes with a smile on her face, “One day, I’ll learn what that means. But you have to teach the babies. They need to know everything.”

“And they will.” 


End file.
